User blog:The Golden Moustache/Amorphous
"I am the truth of the universe....may you see me." "And God said,let there be light." "Eternity loves you." "Chaos." "Man cannot best the chaotic truth itself." - All quotes of Amorphous. "Amorphous" is the name given to a mysterious,eldritch cosmic being with a twisted version appearance of a typical anthromorph frog,his head has a long neck,flesh made claws,flesh made legs and large fleshy tendrils,along with having a big grin on his face,his backstory is mostly unknown,although some things of him are known,as Amorphous is some sort of cosmic,parasitic being of chaos causing destruction across dimensions and worlds,bringing insanity to almost everywhere he goes,along with infecting whole planets. Info Name: Amorphous Species: Eldritch entity Gender: Male Appearance: Main avatar described above,but can shapeshift in monstrous forms. Personality: Creepy,weird,and odd,described as being a "manifestation of chaos",claims to be the "truth of the universe" and "eternal",seems to underestimate opponents a bit. Powers and Abilities Infection: Capable of infecting its surroundings with mass,and anyone who makes contact with the fleshy mass starts to get infected and turned in a flesh like,monstrous version of themselves,along with virtually anyone who touches him,even infected whole planets,this is a very important ability in battle,as Amorphous can get to infect basically anything he sees,and even objects,along with concepts. High tier regeneration: Can regenerate from virtually anything,regenerated from kamehamehas,existence erasure,and virtually regenerates from any physical attack,regenerated from missiles and bullets,along with being hit by bazookas,and being crushed,melted alive with acid,being burned with fire,and tanked multi-universal busting attacks Soul manipulation: If he devours someone,their soul is devoured too,and destroyed from existence,and durability bypassing attacks hurt the soul to the point it gets destroyed,can also pull souls out of bodies. Acid vomit: Can vomit large waves of durability bypassing acid going at MFTL+. Speed: Traveled through the multiverse,and traveled through time and space,also traveled through black holes leading to dimensions,and traveled through the "infinite cosmos,where everything is infinite" Durability bypassing attacks: Any attack and infection attacks from Amorphous ignores durability. Immunity to existence erasure: Described to be "the lord of all chaos and a force of the universe",and cannot be erased from existence,no matter if it's in the present,another timeline,or the past. Probability manipulation: Can manipulate what's going to happen and interrupt it. Immunity to mind control: Cannot be mind controlled in any way,whoever tries to mind control,or read Amorphous' mind is driven insane to the point they cannot fight anymore and their mind is destroyed,also making their brain explode,ignoring their durability and killing them instantly. Fear inducement: Even the ones that have no fear,or have resistances to fear,are intimidated and made uncomfortable by looking at Amorphous,this is a natural power effect. Madness manipulation: Whoever is devoured by Amorphous,gets to see his the true,chaotic,and madness inducing form where they're driven insane and their mind destroyed,along with also getting their soul destroyed and devoured,and he can simply stare at someone and they will start to be driven insane,he also is not affected by madness manipulation in general. Teleportation: Can teleport. Size manipulation: Can grow to sizes of planets,and even universes. Limited time manipulation: Can destroy timelines and rewind time,is invulnerable to time manipulation himself. Acasuality: Trying to time travel to kill Amorphous would like be time traveling to kill nothing,as Amorphous is a cosmic force. Super durability: Not harmed by universe busting explosions,timeline busting explosions,and tanking the explosions of stars,and the force of 8 black holes combined,Amorphous just took them like nothing,can virtually tank anything depending on what it is,also tanked a beam that could destroy most of a multiverse Immunity to soul manipulation: Doesn't have a soul,and he's a cosmic force of the universe,so....yeah. Mind control: Can mind control someone. Reality warping: Created a whole infinite dimension of pure chaos and nonsense,along with destruction,created lava out of nothing,created water out of lava,created his dimension at the end of dimensions of a multiverse,pierced through dimension and create water that burns like lava,what he creates depends and is chaotic,he also can fill a whole void with red water,create eldritch,monstrous sharks that have all of his stats and reality warping,along with being able to create illusions,possess corpses and others,create fire coming out of water,and distort reality,he also has an attack known as the "Dimension destruction",where he rips apart the dimension he and his opponent are,destroying it and destroying his opponent with it and their soul,and he tanks his own attack,can create large red energy waves moving at MFTL+ speeds that destroy completely someone's mind if they hit them,annihiliated multiple dimensions with the wave of his hand,and created an infinite abyss of chaos between dimensions,can just erase an attack from existence,and can come back from BFR via being able to travel through dimensions,turned the sun into the moon. Can devour planets,solar systems,and dimensions. Can breath durability bypassing fire. Stated and confirmed to have virtually infinite power. Can tank the explosions of 10 stars crashing into each other. Can produce large red energy shockwaves which bypass durability,deal 1000x damage to the body,and destroy someone's mind,so heavy extra damage. Infected galaxies and universes. Can absorb attacks and opponents if he gets the opportunity. Was able to control other universes. Knowledge of the multiverse and of basically everyone. Darkness manipulation (Can create a large wave of shadow that consumes anything near and destroys souls.) Weaknesses Light manipulation counters darkness manipulation. Sort of arrogant and underestimates opponents. Balance based powers and balance counters his powers and his existence. After gaining special universe energy based powers,a group of beings weakened Amorphous heavily and killed his avatar,sending him in a temporary slumber. His infection doesn't affect non corporeal beings or people who can go intangible,although they can affect concepts for some reason. Fire and acid can slow him down. Other reality warping and hax can counter his own reality warping,same with his dimensional destruction. Balance based hax in general Category:Blog posts